


Tender Love

by Nana_yv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Osamu, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mild Smut, One Shot, OsaMei, Romance, Sex, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Top Meian Shuugo, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nana_yv/pseuds/Nana_yv
Summary: Just Osamu and Shugo making love in a tender and sweet way.
Relationships: Meian Shuugo & Miya Osamu, Meian Shuugo/Miya Osamu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	Tender Love

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this as a twitter thread yesterday, in honour of this [fanart](https://twitter.com/naughtikalmiles/status/1361231877172912131?s=20), but decided to delete it and touch it up a bit more to post it here.
> 
> I was so happy that this ship finally got fanart that also shows them as a couple and in such an intimate tender moment on top of it, I couldn't help but express my happiness with this small story.
> 
> I hope you can all enjoy this. 
> 
> 🤍🤍🤍

* * *

Osamu could only chuckle at how fast Shugo had carried him into their bed & how quickly he got rid of their clothes.

“So impatient.”

He moaned into their kiss, feeling Shugo’s weight press him into the bed, his hands caressing his thighs to push them apart while their eyes met.

“Am I going too fast?” Shugo asked worried. Concern weighing on his mind as he remembered that he had the habit of rushing things when he stopped all his movements but before his worry could blossom completely, Osamu already shook his head, pulling him closer, brushing through his soft hair that had fallen into his face, smiling affectionally.

“Not fast enough.” He admitted. Letting one of his hand move between their bodies, he reached for Shugo’s sex. Flinching at the touch, Shugo bit his bottom lip making Osamu smile, leaning further to kiss him while aligning his cock into position, spreading his legs further.

“Hurry.” He whined, feeling Shugo’s tip press against his entrance, his toes curling in anticipation.

Shugo groaned unable to resist him, claiming Osamu’s lips for a rushed kiss again, breathing against him when he pushed forward into the warmth of his body. “Guess this makes both of us impatient.”

“Yeah...ah!” Osamu’s words a mixture of a laughter and a moan, his heels digging into Shugo’s calves, Osamu tipped his hips upwards to meet Shugo, being as vocal as ever.

“More...hurry...I want you closer.” Osamu demanded cutely licking on Shugo’s chin while reaching for his hips to make him go deeper inside him, his short nails still long enough to scratch Shugo, he smiled pleased at the thought of the red lines, marking his husband’s skin, traces of their love making.

“Samu...” Shugo sighed and hissed, his own cock throbbing with desire, he suddenly let go, forcing Osamu’s hands to drop to the bed as he pulled away, just to grab Osamu’s waist to flip him over.

Wanting to protest, Osamu clenched into the sheets, but Shugo was already bending over him, kissing his spine to soothe him while his left hand began to fondle Osamu’s abs. Stroking over every curve on his body as his mind was counting the defined muscles as his free hand guided his sex back into him. Carefully but certain pushing into the tight, twitching spot.

“You said you wanted me deeper, tell me if this is deep enough.”

Smiling while pressing his chest into the bed, raising his hips to give Shugo better access, he moaned at the feeling of having Shugo enter him with one passionate thrust before he didn’t hesitate to pick up on speed. Rolling his hips into the smaller man’s body with skilfully passionate motions.

“Ahh yes!” Osamu cried out. Still soft from not too long ago, Shugo knew he wouldn’t hurt Osamu although he was a little rougher than usual, aiming his thrusts to a certain place inside him.

“You like it here,” Shugo leaned closer, kissing Osamu as he turned his head to the side. “...when I hit this spot inside you?”

Having Shugo’s palm press against his lower stomach, while he thrusted into him, Osamu felt his movements even more intensely when Shugo aimed for Osamu’s delicate spot, waiting for a reply, with no intention to slow his set pace.

“Ah, Shugo...there ah....yes, feels so good.”

“Yeah, feels so amazing.” He breathed with a small but loving frown. Getting rid of the space between them to seek Osamu’s lips for another - this time - sloppy kiss while supporting his own weight to continue rocking his hips into his lover.

His moans muffled by the passionate demands of Shugo’s lips, Osamu could hardly last as they made love, taking him passionately, yet sweet and caring. It made Osamu’s body melt underneath Shugo’s touch, unable to hold back coming before him as the passion and the desire to come intensified, tickling and pooling deep inside when he could no longer hold back, coming solely to the feel of having Shugo please and inside him.

Cheeks flushed, he broke their kiss, quivering as the waves of orgasm washed through his body, the white traces slowly staining the bedsheets in a darker tone. He grabbed them tight, the fabric wrinkling to his grip while he wanted Shugo to continue to move.

“Shugo...keep...keep going...don’t stop.” He clutched his hand on top of Shugo’s, wanting to intertwine them, their rings glistening to the soft lights of the room, as Shugo gladly followed his wish, locking hands with him while pressing them back into the mattress. His cock still dripping with release, Osamu could tell Shugo was close as well as his thrusts grew faster and fiercer. 

“Inside...can I come inside you?”

Shugo asked attentive, although it sounded more like a plea as the thought of having to let go of Osamu’s warmth was unbearable at this moment. 

“Yes. Come inside...I want it.”

Osamu assured him with not the least bit of hesitation to his lover’s question, secretly favouring the sensation of this kind of warmth pouring into him as well.

Kissing his skin, Shugo kept whispering confessions of love against it while getting closer of finding release.

Moving his hips a few more times he turned to kiss Osamu’s lips again before stilling after thrusting deep into him once more. Holding their kiss, Shugo felt Osamu’s insides clench around his base as he came, twitching around his member, adding to the already irresistible pleasure.

Shivering, Shugo shut his eyes and furrowed his brows, devouring this moment that could not have been more intimate and tender.

Exhausted, Shugo wrapped his hand around Osamu’s wait, rolling to the side to collapse on the sheets while he held him close, still remaining inside him he caressed his waist. “I love you.” He confessed, kissing Osamu’s flushed shoulder.

“I love you too.”

Osamu hummed, feeling so full and happy it made his heart flutter cutely inside his chest, a perfect answer to Shugo’s.

Osamu’s reply had come so immediate it made them both chuckle tenderly, enjoying the aftermath snuggled up to their sides.

Heated skin pressed against skin, so close & dear, a feeling so precious it made them feel grateful for being able to have found each other as they slowly drifted off to sleep, legs and arms wrapped around each other’s bodies.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, feel free to leave me kudos or a comment. Thank you so much in advance and I hope you will start to love this ship as well. 🤍
> 
> you can find me on twitter [@yv_nana](https://twitter.com/yv_nana) for updates or other information.


End file.
